<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circles by Toxious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398873">Circles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxious/pseuds/Toxious'>Toxious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Dry Sex, Foot Jobs, Gangbang, Grooming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Trafficking, Sexual Coercion, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxious/pseuds/Toxious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is very disappointing, I expected a lot more from you." Mr. Bleakstrom sighed as he stood up, making his way over to Noctis and taking his worksheet to evaluate. "This is very, very disappointing…"</p><p>Noctis could only groan in frustration. He was over this, and there was still 40 minutes left.</p><p>"I really don't want to fail you, but these results are inexcusable… though I might be able to pull some strings and give you a better result."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone suggested I should check out FFXV and I was not prepared to fall down this rabbit hole, let alone felt the need to write after so long yet here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school bell rang; the sound of books closing, pencil cases being zipped, and chairs scraping against the floor as students eagerly chattered about how they planned to spend their Thursday afternoon as their teacher hastily tried to remind everyone to do their homework.</p><p>Noctis glanced out the window, seeing the familiar black car pulling up out the front of the school, equally like clockwork as the bell during the school week. A dark brow quirked as Gladio stepped out of the vehicle. Normally it would be Ignis waiting for him, his shield being on pick up duty was a very rare occurrence.</p><p>Sighing loudly through his nose, the young Prince packed his possessions into his bag, not daring to hold Gladio up longer than necessary unless he wanted to get an ear bashing for the umpteenth time this week. For one who was sworn to be his loyal shield, the teen never hesitated in chewing out the 11 year old for anything about the Prince that bothered him.</p><p>Because of that Noctis would rather avoid another headache.</p><p>Just as he slung his bag over his shoulder, the teacher called out.</p><p>"Pardon me Noctis, I need to have a word with you."</p><p>Another sigh escaped Noctis as he walked towards his teacher's desk. The sooner they talk, the sooner he could leave.</p><p>"Is something wrong Mr. Bleakstrom?" Noctis asked calmly.</p><p>Mr. Bleakstrom sifted through a few sheets in his hand before scratching the back of his neck, his face pinched tentatively. </p><p>"Well yes actually… just going through your work from the last month and I've noticed your marks have had a drastic drop."</p><p>The news took the young prince by surprise with no room to argue as his teacher flashed him the results of his work, scores in bright red.</p><p>"Tell me Noctis, have things been going alright at home? Or has anything been bothering you of late?" Mr. Bleakstrom inquired.</p><p>Noctis shook his head. "No sir, everything's been fine. My tutor says I've been doing well."</p><p>The teacher hummed. "I'm sure you've definitely been trying but I cannot ignore this, even if you are the crown prince. In fact it's my obligation to make sure the future king applies himself to the best of his ability and get a proper education. I'm sorry but I'll need you to stay so we can try to improve these grades."</p><p>"Wait, are you telling me I've got deten-"</p><p>Mr. Bleakstrom nodded before he could finish.</p><p>Noctis groaned. "OK… just let me tell my ride to come pick me up later."</p><p>Mr. Bleakstrom said nothing as Noctis pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to Gladio.</p><p>In 15 short seconds his phone vibrated with a rather snarky response from his shield, stating they'll be back in 2 hours.</p><p>With pick-up sorted, the teacher held his hand out. Noctis complied, handing over his phone. Hid shoulders sagging in defeat knowing that it was going to be a long 2 hours.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Noctis was at a loss.</p><p>A little over an hour in after starting strong with easy maths equations, now that stride had petered out and he was only getting lost and frustrated.</p><p>What is with these circles and what does Y mean??</p><p>Mr. Bleakstrom was at his desk, typing away at his computer, eyes occasionally flicking up to watch his student trying to figure out the equation. He was trying hard to hide his smirk as he watched his student with one hand nestled in his messy dark hair, the glint in his eye that made the kid look like he was seconds away from ripping the sheet to shreds.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Noctis?"</p><p>The Prince jumped slightly at the voice breaking his concentration. "Yeah, I can't figure out what all these circles and letters mean. This is maths, where's the numbers?"</p><p>"You're talking about circumference. Surely you've been doing your homework?"</p><p>"I have but… What's a circumference? I haven't seen anything like this in the workbooks." Noctis asked, his voice growing meek and his eyes widened at the disappointed look on his teacher's face.</p><p>"Oh Noctis…"</p><p>"I've been doing my work, I swear!" Noctis insisted. Maths was definitely a grind but he had Iggy to help him out, and absolutely nothing he had been assigned had anything to do with circumference.</p><p>"This is very disappointing, I expected a lot more from you." Mr. Bleakstrom sighed as he stood up, making his way over to Noctis and taking his worksheet to evaluate. "This is very, very disappointing…"</p><p>Noctis could only groan in frustration. He was over this, and there was still 40 minutes left.</p><p>"I really don't want to fail you, but these results are inexcusable… though I might be able to pull some strings and give you a better result."</p><p>Money. Noctis may be young but he wasn't naive to how bribery worked and how people would come to him due to his royal status. He was well and truly passed it, and as long as no one found out there wouldn't be any harm.</p><p>And if he never got to see another astral forsaken circle being told X equaled Y his life would be significantly better.</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>Brown eyes widened in surprise before the teacher let out a snorted laugh.</p><p>"No no, nothing like that, I'm thinking of something a bit more hands on."</p><p>A favour then?</p><p>"OK, anything you want." Noctis said firmly.</p><p>Mr. Bleakstrom beamed at him. "Good! I'm glad to hear that."</p><p>The next thing Noctis knew, the teacher sat on the chair next to him, unzipped his pants, and pulled his half erect dick out.</p><p>"If you wouldn't mind, I'd greatly appreciate it if you could suck on this for me."</p><p>Blue eyes widened at the visage and words; every synapse in his brain simultaneously screaming at him that something was very wrong, and shutting down leaving the young prince shocked and confused.</p><p>Mr. Bleakstrom laughed lightly at Noctis' shocked expression so plainly etched on his face. "Don't look like that, this is perfectly normal."</p><p>Noctis swallowed, now realizing how dry his throat suddenly became. "Normal?"</p><p>He found that very hard to believe when Ignis would always scold him for being indecent just for having his hands down his pants just to keep his hands warm when it was cold out. Or how Gladio would growl at him when he got a bit cheeky and flashed him just to rile him up.</p><p>"Yes! I mean this is something you don't tell anyone about but this is a very healthy and normal thing. I assure you your classmates all do it to each other" Mr. Bleakstrom explained.</p><p>"Why shouldn't I tell people?" </p><p>"Do you tell everyone what you've done when you go to the toilet? or when you play with yourself when no one is around? It's all very typical things everyone does that you don't need to tell others about because they don't want to know."</p><p>Noctis fiddled with the pen in his hand to distract himself. "I guess that makes sense, but why?"</p><p>The teacher hummed, taking a moment to think his answer over. His smile not once leaving his face. "It's a very effective way to relax and feel good. It's like a massage, but on the best part of the body!"</p><p>"A massage on your doodle… with my mouth?"</p><p>Noctis was just getting more confused by the second.</p><p>"I know it sounds silly but it's very good, and you'll get a nice little treat at the end if you do it well, on top of not worrying about your grades."</p><p>He definitely didn't want to ever deal with circumferences. Never again.</p><p>Ignoring the strange tightness in his chest and belly, Noctis slowly slid off from his seat to kneel on the ground, sitting himself between his teacher's spread legs with the man's cock close to his face.</p><p>A large hand tangled itself into his hair, gently scratching his scalp which did help him relax a little.</p><p>"Since this is your first time, try giving it a lick."</p><p>With a small sniff, Noctis followed his teacher's instructions; leaning forward and giving the tip of the man's cock with a quick flick of his small tongue.</p><p>The hand immediately gripped his hair tighter as Mr. Bleakstrom let out a hiss.</p><p>Noctis halted briefly, the slightly salty taste on his tongue not particularly enjoyable in his books.</p><p>"Don't be shy. Try going along the whole thing."</p><p>Fumbling on how to angle it properly, Noctis grabbed the hardening dick in his hands, lifting it up for him to drag his tongue along from base to tip.</p><p>The groan from Mr. Bleakstrom was loud and unrestrained.</p><p>"Oh yeah, just like that."</p><p>Although the taste didn't improve, Noctis continued, his hesitance fading away the longer he went and encouraged by his teacher. His movements become more confident, albeit still clumsy from inexperience.</p><p>He was completely oblivious to the phone in Mr. Bleakstrom's free hand that was filming his endeavour.</p><p>Small hands wrapped around his teacher's girth as he laved along its length, the young prince became bold as he wrapped his mouth along the head of the cock.</p><p>Mr. Bleakstrom let out a guttural moan, his fingers in Noctis' hair gripping harshly as his hips finally bucked, shoving his cock deeper into his students mouth; much deeper than Noctis was prepared for.</p><p>Tears ran freely from Noctis' eyes as he choked and gagged on the cock that hit the back of his throat and tried to push deeper before retreating. He only had a brief second to gasp for air before it plunged back into his mouth, repeating the movement as Mr. Bleakstrom started fucking his face hard.</p><p>It was too much. Noctis' mind went blank at the assault to his throat, choking and gagging, tears mixing with the saliva dripping heavily down his chin.</p><p>Too much.</p><p>It was too much!</p><p>For what felt like a lifetime for one, and way too soon for the other, Mr. Bleakstrom's pace became more frantic and harder until he let out one final cry, coming in the boy's mouth. As he pulled out, a few final spurts splattered onto Noctis' face.</p><p>Mr. Bleakstrom couldn't stop the groan that left him at the obscene sight of the crown Prince, coughing and panting for air, cheeks red with tears, drool, and his cum all over his face.</p><p>Absolutely delicious.</p><p>Thumb hitting the stop button on his recording, immortalizing this important moment to enjoy later on, Mr. Bleakstrom turned his head to glance at the clock.</p><p>15 minutes. More than enough time to clean up.</p><p>"That wasn't too bad for your first time. Bit too much teeth though." He chimed as he ruffled his students' hair.</p><p>Noctis was still in the middle of a coughing fit, spitting out the cum that he didn't manage to swallow. His face twisted in disgust from the bitter taste</p><p>"It'll get easier with practice. We'll continue this again next Thursday?"</p><p>"N-next Thursday?" Noctis croaked, finally settling down.</p><p>"Of course, if you want to keep your grades up, you need to work for it."</p><p>Noctis whimpered quietly at the thought of going through that again.</p><p>But he really hated those circles.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez, what happened to you? Your teacher maul you or something." Gladio commented as Noctis trudged to the car, clean faced but blatantly disheveled.</p><p>"Pretty much." Noctis croaked. He was quick to try and clear his throat, becoming aware how rough his voice sounded.</p><p>Gladio snorted, not thinking much of it as Noctis climbed into the car, the shield following suit before the car drove off.</p><p>It was quiet, Noctis resting his head against the window as tired eyes watched the city of Insomnia pass by.</p><p>He wanted to say something, the whole situation didn't sit well.</p><p>But what he did was fine, right?</p><p>"...Gladio?"</p><p>His shield grunted in acknowledgement.</p><p>"What's a circumference?"</p><p>"The hell are you bringing that up for?"</p><p>"I couldn't figure out how to do them."</p><p>Gladio paused for a second before barking out a laugh. "Oh man, I think your teacher was yanking your chain. Circumferential equations is the shit you learn in high school. Wait till Iggy hears about this."</p><p>Noctis knew he should be mad. Livid even. His detention had been a complete set up! Yet he was too tired to kick up a stink.</p><p>All he wanted to do was sleep and find something to help sooth his aching throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>-- 7 years later --</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Touching his arms.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Caressing his face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Playing with his chest.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Spreading his legs.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They were all over him, hands touching every part of him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tongue sliding along his stomach.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Fingers passing through his lips.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Cock pushing inside.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Eyes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Eyes were everywhere. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lecherous.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> Hungry</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Triumphant.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>All but one.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>One stood out amongst the rest in front of him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Large.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Glassy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Emotionless.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Unblinking.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>More sinister than the others.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was there to watch it all. To watch him crack and break under violating touches.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>To watch his soul die-</i>
</p><p>Groggy eyes slowly blinked open as the shrill cry of his alarm dragged Noctis from his sleep. Lethargy was deep in his bones, his mouth dry, and he could already tell his hair was a rats nest that he knew would be a pain to get under control. </p><p>If only it wasn't a school day so he could stay a bed-burrito.</p><p>Unfortunately the siren song that was Ignis' cooking could be smelt from the kitchen; beckoning him to rise and fill his empty stomach with god tier cooking no man could resist.</p><p>With a tired groan he lazily swung his arm out to silence the incessant beeping from his clock, slowly dragging himself out of bed. He felt like absolute garbage yet proceeded to change into his uniform.</p><p>Ignis looked up from the kitchen when he heard the bedroom door open. The prince quietly hobbled out of his room and took his seat at the kitchen counter.</p><p>"Good morning Your Highness." The advisor greeted, flipping an omelette with expert precision.</p><p>Noctis didn't respond, bleary eyes staring blankly at Ignis with a slow blink.</p><p>Ignis didn't think much of the Prince's behaviour; it has been the norm for many years now. Although the advisor would be lying if he wasn't curious on how the Thursday night tutoring sessions went to cause Noct to be so tired when he seems to be fine whenever the advisor assists with school work.</p><p>Though he can't complain when his grades have been consistently good because of it. </p><p>Plating the omelette with a side of hash browns, and pouring 2 cups of coffee, Ignis took a seat next to Noct on the island counter. </p><p>Finally showing signs of life, Noct picked up his fork, poking at his food for a few seconds before eating. His brain still sluggish, he knew Ignis was speaking to him but wasn't registering through the mental fog.</p><p>"Hmn?"</p><p>"Please pay attention Noct, Gladio will have your head if you don't come to the citadel tomorrow. He's not happy that you've shirked your training twice now."</p><p>Noct couldn't stop giving out a big yawn. "Right."</p><p>"Take this seriously. I understand you have a lot to deal with, but you can't avoid your responsibilities."</p><p>"I get it, just… it's too early for this."</p><p>Ignis sighed. "You can't complain when you're so adamant on having those tutoring sessions regardless of how exhausted you get. I offered to help but you insisted on sticking with Mr. Bleakstrom."</p><p>'Not like I have an option.' Noctis thought bitterly as he drank his coffee with an intentionally loud slurp, bothering Ignis further.</p><p>With a pinched expression, Ignis opted to distract himself with the newspaper. Noct was in a mood, no point on fueling it further.</p><p>The pair remained in relative silence as they ate; occasionally Ignis would mention something in the news that might be of interest, or to find something amusing which Noctis would hum in acknowledgement. Even with caffeine in his system and a full stomach, the young prince still felt as awful as he did when he woke.</p><p>"Thanks Iggy." Noct mumbled as he retreated to the bathroom. His reflection in the mirror truly encapsulated how he felt; his hair a disheveled mess, dark bags, eyes listless - a walking corpse.</p><p>The doorbell rang, which Ignis took to answering while Noctis got ready; splashing water in his face in an attempt to wake himself up, brushing his teeth, and trying to tame the beast he called his hair.</p><p>It took Noctis longer than he'd like but eventually he was able to style it the way he prefered and took another look in the mirror. Still looking like a corpse, but a more respectable corpse.</p><p>Straightening up his tie, Noct came out of the bathroom, Ignis waiting for him with his bag in hand. All his books and homework accounted for, as well as his lunch, all homemade goods courtesy of his adviser.</p><p>"He's waiting outside. Have a good day, your Highness."</p><p>"Thanks Iggy." Noct said as he put his shoes on, grabbed his bag, and gave Ignis a half hearted wave before exiting his flat.</p><p>It was a moment of peace as he stepped into the elevator, taking a deep breath to gather his bearings. He was more out of it than he normally was, having a hard time figuring out if the exhaustion was more physical or mental.</p><p>What they did to him last night really did a number on him.</p><p>The elevator dinged, doors sliding open. Noct made his way to the entrance, already seeing a familiar head of blond waiting by the steps through the glass door.</p><p>"Good morning sunshine, I see you're in your fine typical Friday mood." Prompto chimed as Noctis trudged outside.</p><p>Noctis only responded with a groggy grunt, eyes barely open and too tired to dignify Prompto with any articulate words.</p><p>"Good thing you scrub up well, I have never seen someone who hates Friday's like you." The blond could help but tease.</p><p>Another grunt.</p><p>"Seriously dude, you really need to pull it together for Shaaba's birthday tonight!</p><p>"Oh yeah, that's tonight…" Noct paused to let out a yawn. "I'd rather not go. We barely talk."</p><p>"C'mon Noct, at least you know she invited you because she's being nice and invited the whole class, and not just because you're royalty."</p><p>"True. Still, I don't really want to take attention away from the birthday girl."</p><p>"But I need a wingman bro! I can't go my high school life without a girlfriend! I'll bring shame to the Argentum name!" Prompto gesticulated dramatically.</p><p>Noct rolled his eyes. "My heart bleeds."</p><p>Feigning hurt. "So cruel."</p><p>For the first time that morning, Noct cracked a smile.</p><p>"Seriously though, we don't need to stay the whole time. Just mingle a little, chat up some girls, have a few drinks, and we can leave after cake, how does that sound?"</p><p>Stern dark blue eyes stared into pleading light blue; the stare down only lasting a few seconds before Noctis sighed in defeat.</p><p>"Fine. Just don't drink too much. You were a pain in the ass to drag home last time, and I swear to the gods if you do that dance move again-"</p><p>"Hey, my dance moves are gold!"</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that… C'mon, better get going before we miss the bus."</p><p>The pair walked along the street, arriving at the bus stop at the skin of their teeth as the bus was just about to take off. Thankfully the driver spotted them and had mercy to let them on.</p><p>Once seated, Prompto opted to check his phone while Noct closed his eyes.</p><p>May as well doze and try and extra rest before class.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The bass of the music thrummed through their bodies as they entered the house. Already the party was in full swing, teenagers filled the house, drinks in hand as they mingled with classmates and friends and danced.</p><p>Prompto was already buzzing with excitement, almost vibrating trying to restrain himself.</p><p>Noctis, in a much better mood than he was earlier, was glad that his best friend convinced him to come. It was good to get out and act like a normal teenager, to cut loose.</p><p>"Prompto, Noctis, thanks for coming!" Shaaba called out when she spotted them, coming forward and giving the pair a hug.</p><p>"Girl you know we wouldn't miss out on this." Prompto upped the sass in his voice, earling a giggle from Shaaba.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. Happy Birthday." Noct smiled.</p><p>"You guys are sweet. Seriously though, I'm glad you both could make it. There's snacks and punch in the kitchen, and soft drink in the fridge if either of you aren't drinking tonight."</p><p>"Duly noted."</p><p>Shaaba graced the both of them with a radiant smile. "Enjoy your night!"</p><p>With that, Shaaba disappeared into the crowd, trying to mingle with all her guests.</p><p>With her out of sight, Prompto melted. "God's, she's so cute."</p><p>Noct smirked, a playful lilt in his voice. "Careful now, don't want to be a homewrecker."</p><p>"Hey, I'm totally not like that! Plus she seems really happy with her boyfriend."</p><p>Noctis hummed as they made their way over to the kitchen, grabbing plastic cups filled with punch. As expected, the Prince's presence had drawn the attention of many partygoers.</p><p>Prompto made the effort to distract Noct from prying eyes, just chatting away to each other, dancing, trying to spot girls for Prompto to chat up, some reciprocating briefly, others flat out rejecting him. The rejections didn't hit Prompto hard, it was mostly for fun, and the alcohol definitely helped taking the sting out of particularly harsh rejections</p><p>The pair flitted around the party; Prompto trying to be social ended up joining a group playing spin the bottle, while Noct just watched the game unfold. By some pure streak of bad luck, everytime Prompto spun it kept landing on himself, including his retries, and would skip his turn for hope of someone else landing on him.</p><p>No such luck.</p><p>The excitement for the game eventually fizzled out, time for something else.</p><p>"Alright guys, time for a game of never have I ever!" One of the girls shouted a little too enthusiastically, splashing some of her drink out of the cup and onto the carpet without a care.</p><p>The group cheered and hollered with anticipation. Much too enthusiastic for Noct's liking even with his head fuzzy from 5 cups of rather heavy punch. Prompto on the other hand joined in the merriment.</p><p>"Alright guys, we'll start with something easy, and remember, you have to be honest! Never have I ever...actually finished any of the literature books we were meant to study."</p><p>To the surprise of no one at all, only a little over half the group drank, including Noct.</p><p>"Never have I ever gotten so drunk I vomited.</p><p>Neither Noctis nor Prompto drank</p><p>The confessions started off as safe and mundane, mostly relating to school and dumb personal things, until the inevitable topic finally came, prompted by one of the girls from the year below.</p><p>"Never have I ever had sex."</p><p>Fully expecting people to lie, it was a surprise that only 4 people drank, 3 of them were not new to anyone at all.</p><p>The fact that Noct took a swig had everyone stunned in silence, all attention on him</p><p>"Uh Noct? You only drink if you HAVE had sex." Prompto couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>With alcohol in his system and obliterating his filter, Noct shrugged. "I know."</p><p>Bright blue eyes widened. "Your kidding. When did this happen??!" </p><p>"Does it really matter? It's none of your business." Noct slurred, avoiding eye contact with his best friend.</p><p>"YES IT DOES!"</p><p>Shaaba, a little panicked at the situation, gently placed a hand on Prompto' arm. "Please calm down, it's not like it's anything super important. We're here to have a good time right?"</p><p>Prompto's shoulders sagged and apologized, knowing that the birthday girl is right. There was definitely a sting of betrayal that Noct kept this from him when they always shared secrets, no matter how embarrassing; but tonight was for Shaaba, and everyone was here to party.</p><p>Unfortunately the other classmates were still caught up on the dirt that has been dug up.</p><p>"Never have I ever done oral!"</p><p>Noct drank.</p><p>"Never have I ever slept with 2 people at once."</p><p>Noct drank.</p><p>"Never have I ever done anal."</p><p>Noct drank.</p><p>The heavily invasive questions from nosey and horny teenagers kept coming in rapid fire, trying to pry as much out of the drunk prince as possible. Prompto and Shaaba could only watch in shock.</p><p>Shaaba bit her bottom lip and tapped her fingers against the cup in her hand as she watched poorly veiled drunk interrogation. "Alright guys, it's time for the birthday cake!"</p><p>The announcement of cake drew everyone's attention away from the game, much to Prompto's relief. He had to get Noct out of here before things went awry, gods know this cursed party game has done enough damage as it was.</p><p>Prompto took this time to shoot Ignis a message to come pick them up. The reply was almost instant which took some of the weight off of Prompto's shoulders.</p><p>He returned his attention back to Noctis who was sitting beside him, quietly swaying in his seat, eyes unfocused. He takes another drink from his 6th cup of the night.</p><p>"Hey buddy." Prompto started gently, raising his hand up to carefully push the cup away from his friends lips. "How about we put that down and get some cake, try and sober you up?"</p><p>The Prince didn't seem interested in the idea of sobering up, but the mention of cake definitely appealed.</p><p>Prompto helped him stand and carried him over to the group to join in the merriment of the birthday song, and cheering as Shaaba blew out the candles.</p><p>Cake now in hand, and replacing the punch cup with lemonade, Prompto herded Noct outside to sit on the porch and eyeing all the cars passing by for the longest 35 minutes of his life.</p><p>Never in his life had Prompto ever been more keen to leave a party early as he did at this very moment than when he spotted the familiar black car finally pulling up at the front of the house.</p><p>Ignis stepped out of the car, his expression stoic as he eyed the 2 amongst the number of people loitering outside the house, all awwing at the vehicle. Fine blond brows pinched together in concern as Prompto dragged Noctis towards the car; the Prince making it harder by trying to resist.</p><p>"Lemme go." Noct slurred, digging his heel into the lawn.</p><p>Prompro groaned. "Dude no, we're leaving."</p><p>"But ya haven't hooked up with any-" the sentence devolved into unintelligent mumbling before Noct could finish.</p><p>"There'll be other chances, we need to get your butt home. You're going to be so hung over tomorrow."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>Prompto ignored him. He must have looked desperate as Ignis jogged over to help carry his drunken charge to the car.</p><p>Once Noct was buckled up in the back seat, Ignis returned to the drivers seat while Prompto joined his friend in the back before taking off.</p><p>The silence was tense, Prompto, after all these years, still feeling nervous around Noct's advisor; he chalked it up to the other man having an intimidatingly refined aura about him. </p><p>Definitely didn't help that last time they were picked up from a night out, Prompto was the guilty drunk and had spilled his takeaway in the Regalia. Noct poked fun at him the next day, apparently he cried when his fries flew everywhere, some even scattering to the front and onto the dashboard.</p><p>Ignis was the one to finally break the silence, sounding exasperated. "Looks like Noct had a good night. Care to explain what happened?"</p><p>"Drinking games." Prompto could only groan.</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Noctis began squirming in his seat, failing to free himself from his seatbelt, eventually resigning with a huff. His attention drew to the back of Ignis' head.</p><p>"Hey Iggy, ya ever had sex?"</p><p>Green eyes widened behind glasses, Ignis' showing restraint from accidentally slamming his foot on the accelerator at the invasive question being asked so suddenly and bluntly.</p><p>Prompto just groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Oh my gods."</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" The Adviser responded incredulously.</p><p>"Ya heard me Specs, Ya ever fucked someone?"</p><p>"This is deeply inappropriate, Noct. You're heading straight to bed when we get home."</p><p>"Virgin~." Noct chimed.</p><p>And then vomited.</p><p>"DUDE, NO!" Prompto screeched; flailing to get as much distance from the splatter zone as possible.</p><p>Ignis just looked tiredly through the rearview mirror to watch the scene unfold behind him; remaining silent and accepting his fate that he will be up late to clean up after the Prince.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is a fucking joke right?" The anger in Gladio's tone failed to be suppressed at the sight before him.</p><p>Ignis, looking as impeccable as ever, seemed equally unimpressed as Noct looked like he had been dragged out of bed only 5 minutes ago and was about to pass out.</p><p>He wouldn't be surprised if it were the case.</p><p>Ignis sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "Just be glad he's finished throwing up."</p><p>Noct groaned.</p><p>The shield bit his tongue. Things had definitely gotten better between the prince and himself, but certainly there were times when he is reminded of the things that he disliked about Noctis. </p><p>This moment was definitely one of them. He'd be happy to knock the punk on his ass to teach him a lesson but the kid was clearly hungover, and Ignis' words testified to why it would be a bad idea.</p><p>"You've brought this on yourself. You knew you had training and you did this anyway."</p><p>"Don-" Noct paused, his throat tightening and doing everything in his power to keep what wanted to come up to go back down. "Don't act like you've never done this."</p><p>Gladio snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course I have, I just don't get shitfaced when I have responsibilities the next day."</p><p>"Rookie error." Ignis added.</p><p>Shoulders sagged as Noct glared at the two.</p><p>"No point training in this state. You better get your act together though; you miss a fourth session and I will fling you around like a ragdoll, hangover or no hangover. Got it?" Gladio said, his voice firm.</p><p>Knowing that threat wasn't just pretty words, Noct nodded slowly, making his retreat from the training room.</p><p>Ignis quirked an eyebrow. "You're surprisingly calm about this, considering how you were the other day."</p><p>Gladio sighed. "Believe me I'm fuming, but we can't do too much about it even if I do want to knock him around. I'm guessing you'll be taking his place and writing down notes with the old farts in the council room?"</p><p>"As if that isn't already the norm."</p><p>"True. He's a real slacker of a prince, though it probably does him some good to actually act his age."</p><p>"Says the one who didn't have to deep clean the Regalia last night." Ignis' tone sharp and clipped.</p><p>Gladio snorted, giving the shorter man a firm pat on the back. "He's not wrong, we've all been there."</p><p>Ignis frowned, but couldn't find it in him to argue back. He'd be lying if he did.</p><p>Gladio couldn't help but smirk.</p><p>"Seeing as you won't be training with his Highness and the meeting isn't for another 2 hours, how about a spar?" Ignis offered, looking down at his phone to check the time.</p><p>"Well if you're offering. It's definitely been a while so you better not go easy on me." Gladio huffed in amusement.</p><p>Cracking a smile as he adjusted his glasses. "Wouldn't think of it."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Walking down the quiet halls of the Citadel, Noct couldn't help but jump at the sudden bark from behind him. Turning his head faster than his aching head liked, the Prince came face to face to the familiar sight of the black and white dog trotting up to him.</p><p>"Umbra…" Noct murmured as the spinning in his head finally dissipated. He crouched down, giving the dog a well deserved scratch behind the ears which was definitely appreciated before grabbing the journal strapped to Umbra.</p><p>Finding the most recent entry; a tender smile drew on Noct's face as he read the page by Luna. With all the tension that was happening between Insomnia and Niflhiem, he was relieved to know Luna was doing well with her kind words in elegant handwriting, a flower he wasn't familiar with was pressed into the page.</p><p>Hearing from Luna always put his mind at ease knowing his friend was doing well.</p><p>Looking back up, Umbra had already disappeared; the Oracle's messenger knowing it would be some time before Noct would write back to Luna.</p><p>Noct continued down the hall, pocketing the journal as he walked. Coming into the open lounging area, dark brows rose with surprise to see Iris staring at her phone intensely.</p><p>"Hey Iris." Noct called out, snapping the young girl's focus.</p><p>Iris was quick to draw her phone to her chest, as if she was caught looking at something she definitely shouldn't be. Her eyes were wide as pink dusted her cheeks.</p><p>Suspicious.</p><p>"N-Noctis! H-hey, how are you? I thought you were meant to be training with Gladdy."</p><p>Definitely suspicious.</p><p>"What were you looking at?" Noct asked wryly.</p><p>Iris darted her eyes away, her cheeks darkening. "N-nothing!" </p><p>"Is it boys?" Noct couldn't help it, Iris was the little sister figure he never had and the temptation to tease was too hard to resist.</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Iris screeched, her face now a full red.</p><p>Noct chuckled at the overreaction. Oh to be 13 again.</p><p>There was an awkward pause as Iris was trying to stew over the words in her head. Finally she spoke.</p><p>"Has...Has anyone at school messaged you today?"</p><p>Noct quirked an eyebrow, confused. "No, I only have Prompto on my phone. Why?"</p><p>Chewing on her bottom lip, once again mauling over her thoughts as her fingers tapped against the back of her phone. "You were at a party last night right?"</p><p>The question took Noct by surprise. "Wait, how do you know that?"</p><p>"So it is real." Iris murmured quietly.</p><p>Noct gave the younger girl a confused look, who just sighed to herself and relinquished her phone to show him what she had been looking at so intently.</p><p>It was a video from Shaaba's birthday party, of when they were playing Never have I ever. </p><p>Admittedly that game drank him stupid and he only remembered the beginning of it, and now currently suffering the repercussions of his actions. Thankfully the majority of the queasiness and vomiting stopped before they left this morning, but the persistent headache drilling into his skull refused to yield.</p><p>Still for Iris to behave as she had been was just odd, though something must have happened that he couldn't remember for Iris to act like she was.</p><p>Noct continued watching. It was just the same dumb questions he vaguely remembered form the night.</p><p>"Never have I ever shoplifted."</p><p>"Never have I ever snuck out of the house."</p><p>"Never have I ever cheated on a test."</p><p>"Never have I ever had sex."</p><p>Noct's breath hitched as he watched himself drink at the statement.</p><p>Suddenly the camera zoomed in on Noct as Prompto freaked out at him, only to be brushed off by him and Shaaba trying to defuse the situation.</p><p>His head ached, the pit in his stomach grew more hollow as Noct from last night continued to confess to his sexual activities like a drunk idiot. </p><p>Iris looked at him worriedly, reading his body language. "Noct?"</p><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, he forced out a huffed laugh.</p><p>"Has Gladio seen this?"</p><p>The younger shook her head.</p><p>Noct relaxed a little. "Good… he'd kill me if he saw this. Word of advice - don't go crazy when you're finally old enough to drink, you say and do stupid things."</p><p>"I wasn't planning to…" Iris' eyes shifted around the room before leaning closer to Noct, her voice a loud whisper. "So is it true, that you've had sex?"</p><p>Blue eyes widened, this was a deeply uncomfortable conversation to be having, especially with Gladio's baby sister of all people. His cheeks began to feel warm.</p><p>"I uhh… I might have been trying to talk myself up." Noct lied.</p><p>"That's not really like you, and I thought you were meant to be truthful when playing Never have I ever."</p><p>"Trust me, people will make up things to seem cooler than they are, especially in high school."</p><p>Iris sighed as she flopped against the backrest. She was already dealing with that from her peers in class, and seemed disappointed that they wouldn't be growing out of it anytime soon.</p><p>She lifted her head again, there was one question that had been bugging her since she watched that video.</p><p>"Hey Noct, what's fisting?"</p><p>The Prince was convinced he was having a stroke right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Monday morning reared its ugly head, and Noct was prepared for the inevitable.</p><p>Prompto got the video that had circulated, and had been spamming him all weekend. Somehow in spite of the huge scandal it hadn't breached the wider scope of mainstream media, which was a relief since that means Ignis and Gladio wouldn't know anything.</p><p>He dreaded coming to school, and yet Prompto seemed more rattled than him about the situation.</p><p>The eyes of their peers stared at them, specifically Noct as they entered the school yards. Teenage girls whispering to each other, some groups much quieter and more subtle than others.</p><p>"Oh Astrals, this is so bad." Prompto's eyes shifted around. Everyone was talking about the party and Noct, there couldn't be anything else!</p><p>Noct rolled his eyes. So he would get labeled a playboy Prince; he definitely wouldn't be the first based off the stories about his ancestors.</p><p>His biggest concern was if people found out that it wasn't other teenage girls or boys he's sleeping with.</p><p>The duo came to a pause at Prompto's locker, grabbing his books for class, while Noct boredly watched others walk past. Eyes flicking to him and then away,  covering their mouths as they gossip to each other in not so subtle ways of trying to be subtle.</p><p>This was definitely going to be a long week.</p><p>At that moment his eyes made contact with familiar brown at the end of the hallway. The face remained stoic but his eyes said it all.</p><p>He knew.</p><p>He knew and he was in trouble.</p><p>"-rth to Noct, you with me buddy?" Prompto waved a hand to his face, snapping him out of his mini trance.</p><p>"Hmm, what?"</p><p>Prompto gave him a look, before blue eyes flicked to the subject of Noct's focus.</p><p>"Bleaky… Oh yeah he tutors you on Thursdays right? Does he… come off a bit odd or creepy to you?"</p><p>Noct replied dully. "A little bit. Why?"</p><p>"He just says suss things in class. Legit half the class is convinced he's a pedophile and I really wouldn't be surprised if he was."</p><p>Noct couldn't help but snort.</p><p>'If only you knew how right you are.'</p><p>"Look, he's weird and a bit socially awkward, but that's a steep accusation Prompto."  The very deed of defending the teacher and lying made his tongue taste of ash.</p><p>"Dude, he told one of the boys in class that if he was a girl he would kiss him."</p><p>Noct sighed. "Like I said he's socially awkward, so his sense of humor is… strange. He's been our teacher since primary school, he would have pulled something by now if he was."</p><p>Prompto mauled over the prince's words. Noct would have a pretty good idea on the guy seeing as he was basically at his house every week for private study and seemed fine beyond a foul mood on Fridays. Still those comments and the vibe the maths teacher gave off still made him unsettled. Always did since they first had him for class.</p><p>The man's ears must have been burning from their conversation as Mr. Bleakstrom walked over to the two, an overly friendly smile on his face.</p><p>"Good morning gentlemen, I hope you both had a lovely weekend."</p><p>"Yeah, same as always Mr. Bleakstrom."</p><p>"That's good! Mind if I ask one of you boys to help me set up the gym for PE during break time? Ms. Thylis called in sick so I'm filling in for today and would be nice to have some assistance."</p><p>Prompto fidgeted at the request, completely oblivious on who it was the teacher was actually directing it towards.</p><p>"Sure, I'll do it." Noct spoke.</p><p>"Thank you very much, Your Highness. What an honor it is to have such a compassionate and handsome Prince not only grace our school, but also willing to help his teacher's. I'll see you at snack time then." With that, the teacher continued down the hall.</p><p>Prompto could only scowl at Noct, raising his hands and snapped them in the direction the teacher went. The blond wasn't game enough to say anything in potential earshot, but his expression and body language said it all</p><p>Noct just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Relax Prompto, it's just set up-" the school bell rang, interrupting the Prince.</p><p>Prompto's posture relaxed at the bell, knowing that arguing was pointless. "See you at third period?"</p><p>Noct snorted. "I don't know, what if the pedophile gets me?"</p><p>Prompto jabbed an elbow to the Prince's side. "Don't even joke about that dude, so creepy." </p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'll see you in third." Noct chuckled, giving the blond a wave before heading to their respective classes.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Had this not been a frequently recurring activity, perhaps Noct wouldn't be so numb towards what was about to transpire.</p><p>They were quiet as they entered the storage room in the gym. Mr. Bleakstrom was already pressing against his back; one hand placed on Noct's hip, the other groping at his chest.</p><p>"You've been a bit too talkative Noctis, telling everyone about the naughty things that you've done. I hope you haven't been telling anyone who you've been sleeping around with."</p><p>Noct remained silent and still, even when the hand on his hip dragged down, slipping underneath his pants and underwear, fondling his ass cheek. His breath hitched when a finger prodded at his hole.</p><p>"I know you wouldn't do that. You're a smart boy who knows what's at stake." Bleakstrom hummed, continuing to prod until he pushed a digit inside. He smirked when Noct groaned as he pumped and curled his lone finger.</p><p>Withdrawing his finger and releasing Noct, the Prince didn't need to be told what to do as he pulled down his pants and underwear down to his ankles, leaned against one of the pommel horses in the room, making sure to stick his butt out.</p><p>"Good boy." </p><p>The teacher came closer again, this time both hands fondling his cheeks before spreading them apart.</p><p>Noctis tried to distract himself, they only had so much time before the bell would ring and he'd have to return to class. When the slimy feeling of a tongue pushed against him, it snapped him back to reality and gripped his support with an iron grip.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>Bleakstrom moaned as he continued plunging his tongue deeper, making slurping noises that made Noct feel sick.</p><p>After what felt like forever the tongue finally left. Noct's hole twitched as he sighed in relief having the muscle out of him.</p><p>The sound of a belt buckle coming undone and hitting the ground didn't phase him; long since being accustomed to the noise. The blunt tip of Bleakstrom's cock pushing against him so soon on the other hand put ice through his veins.</p><p>"Wait, you're not going to lu-"</p><p>"I think this is a suitable punishment. You're lucky you haven't said more than you did or we'd both be in trouble." Bleakstrom said, his voice smooth and oily as his hand grazed along Noct's thigh, reaching up to his neglected cock and gripping it harshly.</p><p>Noct yellped, jerking violently in pain.</p><p>"At least I hope not. You haven't said anything to Mr. Argentum?"</p><p>The grip on Noctis tightened.</p><p>"N-no, I haven-t. Noct gritted out.</p><p>Bleakstrom's grip loosened; Noct heaved, relieved to be out of the crushing grip as his legs buckled yet he tried to stay upright on the pommel horse.</p><p>With a few short gasps of respite, Bleakstrom pushed his dick inside, unprotected and dry. </p><p>Noct choked on his breath at the raw, burning stretch. His scream cut short as he sucked in a deep breath, quickly becoming silent with his mouth hung open as tears streamed down his face from the pain.</p><p>Bleakstrom kept pushing in until he bottomed out, giving Noct's cheek a gentle pat as he remained paralyzed. He couldn't help himself from letting out a purr.</p><p>"So nice. Last week's clients were very happy with you, much better improvement from before with the dirty talk. This is a perfect time to get some practice in before Thursday don't you think?"</p><p>Breath ragged, lips quivering; Noctis took heavy gasps to ground himself, the searing burn from his tearing rectum excruciating. With all the energy he could muster, he tried to speak.</p><p>"I-I n-ne-need-"</p><p>Bleakstrom grabbed both his cheeks, fingers digging in firmly into plush flesh. "Speak up, you're mumbling."</p><p>Noct swallowed. "I need y-you. F-fill me up and make me f-feel good, Daddy."</p><p>"How do you want it?" Bleakstrom teased.</p><p>"Hard and fa-fast. Fill me with your heat." </p><p>The nausea from the words that escaped Noct's lips was overwhelming, but he knew that it was exactly what the maths teacher wanted to hear.</p><p>With a sing-song hum, Bleakstrom's hips rolled back, his cock withdrawing from inside Noctis slowly, only for it to buck forward quick and forceful. The boy beneath him letting out a strangled grunt he tried to muffle as the motion repeated.</p><p>The lack of preparation and lubricant was agonizing; the friction stung as he felt his insides tear with each loud slap of skin to skin. A thin trickle of blood already seeping out and ran down his thigh, the bodily fluid being the only thing to substitute for lube as the drag slowly became slicker.</p><p>A particularly hard thrust hit Noct's sweet spot, the Prince releasing a loud moan as his own cock finally stirred. The pleasure hurts him more than anything Bleakstrom threw to physically harm him.</p><p>"More….more." </p><p>Bleakstrom smirked, complying to Noct's request, pistioning harder and faster, reveling in the cries of pleasure he dragged out of his student.</p><p>Noct panted, drool slipping from his lips.<br/>"Good… So good!" </p><p>"That's wonderful to hear!" Bleakstrom chimed. With a few hard thrusts, the teacher pulled out, replacing Noct's tight ass with his hand as he jerked himself off. </p><p>No order was needed, the Prince knew this little song and dance. Allowing his legs to give out and releasing his grip on his support, Noct collapsed to the ground, using his upper body strength to turn around and open his mouth as his teacher pumped himself to completion. </p><p>A stream of thick hot cum splattered over Noct's face, some pouring onto his tongue and catching in his hair. The debauched sight was nothing but thrilling and erotic.</p><p>Noct made no attempts to move, his eyes glassy when the familiar blink of light from his teacher's phone snapped a photo.</p><p>Bleakstrom hummed, incredibly pleased with his work. "Stunning, absolutely stunning. If only I could keep you like that forever. How was it?"</p><p>Noct finally swallowed the load in his mouth. "Delicious. Thank you Daddy."</p><p>The school bell rang, signifying the end of break, and for students and teachers to get ready for class.</p><p>With a sigh Bleakstrom helped Noct up, supporting him back against the pommel horse to take another photo before pocketing the device.</p><p>"I'll inform your teacher you're running late, go clean yourself up and get to class." With that, the teacher zipped up his pants and left, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>With Bleakstrom gone, Noct let out a pained heave, wanting nothing more than to throw up what he had just swallowed and allowing himself to register everything.</p><p>His ass still burned and was most likely torn form having a cock going in underprepped and dry, his legs weak and shaky. The semen on his face already drying and feeling gross and crusty, the disgusting bitter taste still fresh on his tongue to go along with the putrid words he spoke.</p><p>With shaky breath and hands, the Prince tucked in his flaccid dick, pulled up his pants, and hobbled on weak legs out of the store room and made his way to the toilets.</p><p>A tiny shred of luck was found to see the room was empty, all stalls wide open, not a single soul at the urinals or sink. </p><p>Noct was able to breathe easy as he limped to the sink, avoiding looking into the mirror as he turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face, trying to scrub off the mess on his face. He only dared to look at himself to see how much he missed.</p><p>A few more splashes and combing through the tips of his hair, he stepped back to grab toilet paper to dry his face. Flushing the paper, he exited the bathroom, stopping by his locker to grab his books and headed for class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cheers to those who left lovely messages and kudos, it's absolutely appreciated and encourages me to keep going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, inspo had been running a bit low during statewide covid lockdown...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis dropped the shopping bags as soon as he heard terrified screaming from inside Noct's apartment. He was quick to summon his dagger in hand, ready to strike whoever dared to invade the home and harm the crown prince.</p><p>With a powerful strike, Ignis kicked the door wide open, the handle smashing into the plaster wall. "Noct, I'm here!"</p><p>Immediately the retainer realized his mistake the second he caught a glimpse at Prompto and Noct flailing around in the lounge.</p><p>"Oh God's, they're everywhere!" Prompto shouted, blindly swinging his remote in hand, unable to see beyond the device strapped to his head.</p><p>Noct growled, dread in his voice at the visuals in his own headset. "Spiders. It had to be spiders!"</p><p>"They're huge! nO! NO! NO! NO!" The blond shrieked, arms swinging his imaginary sword with every 'no!'.</p><p>Clearing his throat with a slight blush, more to himself in embarrassment than anything, the dagger dissipated and Ignis quickly grabbed the grocery bags, hoping nothing broke from the fall.</p><p>Choosing not to disturb them, Ignis shuffled to the kitchen, sorting through the assortment of goods methodically as he put them in their rightful place. The boys were still too caught up in their game to notice his presence. Much to his relief, the eggs survived the fall unscathed, and the worst hit was one of his cans of Ebony that had been dented by the fall and the loaf of bread being squashed.</p><p>After that near heart attack moment, Ignis cracked open the dented can to drink the rich, bitter caffeinated beverage to help sooth his slightly wounded pride. Noct was safe and that's all that mattered.</p><p>Though he couldn't say the same for his video game character as Noct, though much more restrained than his school friend, had become more frantic as he played, eventually giving up on whatever conquest they were on as he removed his headset.</p><p>Prompto suddenly became more panicked as his head whipped around the room. "Noct? Noct?? Don't leave me alone like this!"</p><p>"I'm here. The VR is just straining my eyes." Noct confessed.</p><p>Prompto paused the game and took his own set off, watching Noct rubbing his eyes. It was the blond who noticed Ignis in the open kitchen.</p><p>"Oh hey Iggy, didn't hear you come in!"</p><p>'Thank goodness for that.' Ignis mentally sighed in relief, knowing his knee-jerk reaction went unnoticed from the two rowdy boys.</p><p>"What were you two playing?" </p><p>"Dragons Brand. I finally saved up for a VR set from my photography commissions and we've been dying to play it!" </p><p>"A well deserved reward then for your hard work, and money well spent judging by how both of you were playing."</p><p>"Yeah, was great till the giant spiders." Noct commented as he leaned back on the couch.</p><p>"Oh yeah, the graphics for those are way too real for my liking. You wanna give it a try? It’s friendly for glasses wearers~."</p><p>The offer took Ignis off guard. Normally he'd be the last person people would even consider passing video games to, and from Prompto of all people who he could tell still was a bit twitchy around him.</p><p>"Oh. Well I'm not exactly one for-"</p><p>"C'mon Ignis, it'll be fun." Noctis egged.</p><p>"Yeah! I'm sure you need to cut loose from dealing with his royal princelyness' affairs all day. Not to mention it's always great to watch noobs play."</p><p>Noct elbowed Prompto in the side.</p><p>"C'mon, just one dungeon."</p><p>Knowing he had no way to escape the situation, Ignis sighed, having one last mouthful of ebony before placing the can on the counter.</p><p>“Hand me the controls.” the advisor held out his hand, where he was given the headset and remotes.</p><p>For boys only 2 years his younger, it astounded Ignis with how they both had so much energy as they cheered him on. Not that he complained, it pleased him to see the prince enjoy himself and be in good company.</p><p>“Go Iggy, you've got this!” Prompto cheered as Noct helped adjust the headset on his retainer.</p><p> </p><p>Once set up, Prompto explained the mechanics, which Ignis nodded stiffly to each instruction. With the basic rundown, Prompto restarted the game.</p><p>Immediately Ignis was immersed in a large, dreary cave, only lit by the flames of the sconces embedded into the walls.</p><p>"Phenominal! The graphics are so lifelike." The retainer was in awe as he awkwardly moved himself instead of his character out of habit.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the retainer, Noct had begun filming him, knowing Gladio would get a kick out of the sight of the prim and proper man indulging a pair of teenage brats with no prior gaming experience under his belt.</p><p>What no one had anticipated was once Ignis became accustomed to the mechanics of the game, he was breezing through, defeating the giant spiders with ease.</p><p>"Aha! Take that you vile arachnids!" He boomed as he swung the remote one final time as the last spider fell.</p><p>Both boys were stunned, Noct sending the clip of Ignis' final moments of enthusiasm to Gladio, commenting with 'wtf???'. Prompto on the other hand was slack jawed, mouth hanging open with a smile of disbelief and silently laughing to himself seeing the man who intimidated him with his stiff and professional demeanor could be just as much of a dork as him.</p><p>"Well that takes care of that problem." Ignis said pridefully as he removed the headset. "I can definitely say with certainty that you've spent your money well, Prompto. Thank you for allowing me to try it out, it's surprisingly cathartic."</p><p>"No no, Thank you. That was beautiful." Prompto's voice was heavy with emotion.</p><p>Noct only snorted with amusement at the two, his phone buzzing twice. One from Gladio who had replied to his message, the other immediately killed the pleasant mood he was feeling. Still he remained cool as he stood up.</p><p>"I'll be back, need to make a call."</p><p>The two blonds said nothing as Noct excused himself and hid himself away in his bedroom.</p><p>There was a moment of pause before Prompto spoke. "So you on dinner duty tonight?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Blue eyes brightened. "Mind if I try?"</p><p>"I don't see why not, but shouldn't you be heading home soon?"</p><p>"Nah, Noct and I organized a sleepover since my folks are out for a few days. Plus I've been dying to try your cooking; Noct plays it off like it's nothing, but if it tastes as good as his lunch always looks then I must know!"</p><p>"Well then the pressure's on to not disappoint." Ignis chuckled at the younger man's enthusiasm.</p><p>The pair chatted away as Ignis prepared the meal; Prompto becoming much more comfortable around the retainer and firing questions which Ignis was happy to respond while asking his own questions back.</p><p>Finally Noctis returned, a dark brow raised. "You two seem chatty."</p><p>"Oh hey! Just keeping each other company." Prompto chimed, kicking his legs back and forth from his stool.</p><p>The corner of Noct's mouth quirked up subtly, before turning his attention to the man in the kitchen. "Smells good Iggy, what's on the menu?"</p><p>"A surprise, can't disappoint Mr Argentum." Ignis said, his tone playful as he was in the middle of frying shrimp on his pan.</p><p>Prompto snorted. "Please, no need to be so formal, just call me Pronpto."</p><p>"Very well then, Prompto."</p><p>The blond teen beamed at the name.</p><p>Noct couldn't help but crack a bigger smile, seeing the two properly get along for the first time. A nice change of pace.</p><p>"So what was the call about?" Prompto asked.</p><p>"Just helping Iris with something important." He lied</p><p>"Oh?" Ignis arched a brow. "And what would that be?"</p><p>"Secret."</p><p>Prompto sighed as he slouched against the bench. "You seem to be full of those lately." He muttered</p><p>Noct gave his friend a confused look briefly before his attention was drawn to the plate that had just been placed before him.</p><p>"Dinner is served."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Bleakstrom hummed as he organized the lights and camera he had set up in the bungalow. Seven other men chatting away in the room, clients waiting eagerly for what they were paying for.</p><p>When Noctis finally stepped into the small building, his eyes widened in shock at the number of men waiting for him. His throat tightened as he struggled to swallow the lump down. Sure he's serviced multiple men at once before, but seven was a big jump from four.</p><p>Noct's ass ached, remembering what his teacher had done to him only a few days prior. Regardless if he was prepped properly, tonight was going to hurt</p><p>One of the men looked up to see Noctis, and grinned. "Well well, the man of the hour is here. The legendary Prince."</p><p>"Cute face on this one." Another commented with a smirk. The other men making similar comments and cat calling.</p><p>Noct remained silent, refusing to dignify any of them with a response; the sooner they do this, the sooner it's over, whatever it is Bleakstrom had planned for him. Stiffly, he began to unbutton his school jacket, shucking it off and hanging it from one of the chairs.</p><p>Bleakstrom, finally finished with preparations, finally acknowledged Noct who was stalling for time.</p><p>"Now now, these fine gentlemen have paid good money for you, Prince, be sure to give them an evening they won't forget."</p><p>Noct eyed the teacher as he continued to strip. Finally laid bare, he grabbed the water bottle that had been provided, having large gulps to help with his nerves before turning to the other men. With one last shaky breath and a final glance to the camera that was rolling he flashed the group with a smile.</p><p>"Be sure to take good care of me, and remember - No bruising where anyone can see." His tone oozed with uncharacteristic sweetness.</p><p>"Oh yeah." One of the men purred as he patted an empty space next to him, prompting Noct to sit. "The fun begins now boys!"</p><p>Taking his spot on the bed, Noct was swift to make his move; one hand resting on the man's lap, the other placed on his cheek as he guided the older man's face towards him, lips locking and tongue immediately tangling together. </p><p>Eyes closed, the Prince moaned as the kiss depended, large hands resting on his shoulder and gripping his hair. His breath hitched as another pair of hands gripped his waist; thick, stubby fingers padding their way up his sides, rubbing along his sides and ribs, finally gliding up to his chest and pinching his nipples.</p><p>"Ah!" Noct squeaked, quickly returning to the kiss, breathing heavily through his nose as his chest continued to be toyed with.</p><p>"Oh yeah, so hot." One of the observer's commented. Noct's eyes fluttered open to see three of the others jerking off to the sight.</p><p>Finally the kiss was broken. Noct took a deep breath before he was pushed towards one of the others, forcing the hands tweaking his nipples to cease.</p><p>The man he was pushed towards was a larger man, hair covering his body. Glazed brown eyes stared into blue before forcing the teen's head down to his cock. Without hesitation Noct dragged his tongue along the head, lapping at it a few times before swallowing it whole.</p><p>The man cried out, his body shivering in pleasure as he trusted his cock in deeper, Noct's stomach roiled at the sweaty taste, struggling to not spit the vile chode out.</p><p>Has this man never washed his dick in his life??</p><p>Pushing through his misery, Noct continued to suck as his throat was being fucked, slurping loudly as saliva began to dribble down his chin.</p><p>The pace began to pick up, the portly man was close, and Noct was prepared for the load until he was forcefully yanked off, his back hitting and resting along a firm chest.</p><p>"Easy now kiddo, can't have anyone tapping out too soon." A rough voice came from behind, vibrating against his back.</p><p>One hand gripped his jaw harshly, making him look up and straight towards the camera's viewfinder.</p><p>Letting go of his jaw, both hands dragged down along his side's, gripping his hips harshly. "Tell me kid, how old are you?"</p><p>"Eighteen." Noct breathed out.</p><p>Fingers drummed along his hips. "Still so young. How long have you been at this?"</p><p>Noct turned his face away from the camera, only for one of the hands to move from his hips and forced him to look back at the camera. "Seven years."</p><p>"Oh damn, if only I'd seen your work earlier so I could'a plowed your sweet, tight ass sooner." He groaned right most to his ear, giving the shell a lick as he ground his cock against Noct's ass.</p><p>Noct flinched at the sensation.</p><p>The hands traveled further down, one stopping at his neglected dick, the other further towards his hole, circling around the twitching pucker Noct had pre-prepared before the session .</p><p>"Oi oi, hurry up and stop hogging him!" The one Noct had been kissing groused impatiently.</p><p>The one handling Noct huffed out a laugh as he wrapped his hand around the Prince's member and began pumping, the other still circling his hole.</p><p>"Have you been with multiple people before?"</p><p>Noct cried out at the other's menstruations. "Ah!... Y-yes…"</p><p>"What kind of things have you done with them?" </p><p>"Mngn! Most-mostly spitroasting… rolepl-play… Ah! Bukkake."</p><p>The man's thumb dug into the slit of Noct's cock, and finally pushed a finger inside the tight ring of muscle he had toyed with. Toes curled as the Prince cried out.</p><p>"Ooh, I'm sure that would be a lot of fun, you must really like cock." The man wasted no time to push a second finger in with ease, pumping in and out of the slick walls, and curling them.</p><p>"Cock, love cock! Ah!...can't survive without it."</p><p>The man licked his lips as he pushed in a third finger, earning more resistance and another cry. "Don't worry baby, we will definitely keep you well fed tonight, won't we boys?"</p><p>The group around them cheered, shuffling around and getting in position.</p><p>Finally withdrawing his fingers and removing his hand from his cock, the man pushed his own inside. Noct's mouth hung open in a silent cry from the size and his head jerked back against the other's shoulder. Four of the men around them each grabbed onto one of Noct's limbs, forcing their dicks into each of his hands and rutting against his feet. Taking advantage of Noct's mouth, the sixth member grabbed his head by the hair roughly and stuffed his equally foul and pungent cock into his mouth.</p><p>Noct's senses were overloaded as he let out a muffled cry of shock. He had spitroasted many times before, but never in any position beyond on his hands and knees. Coordinating that was enough on its own, adding on that he had two men expecting a hand job, and two others trying to get off with his feet was so much at once.</p><p>And yet he tried as he began jerking off the cocks in his hands as he sucked and rolled his hips.</p><p>"Yes, you're such a good boy." The man from behind pureed into his ear again this time giving his ear a sharp nip as his hand grazed Noct's dick again, which succeeded in riling the teen up more who let out a muffled cry. "Don't forget to give the camera a show."</p><p>Blue eyes returned to the camera  it's red light blinking back at him. With a particularly hard suck, Noct released the cock from his mouth,  eyes remaining glued to the camera as he allowed the length to slap against his face multiple times as he rubbed his face against he owners groin, finally mouthing along the ballsack and underside and swallowing the whole thing back into his mouth again with a deep moan.</p><p>His mind fogged the longer it went on, drowning into the scene. His hands and feet becoming more slick from precome, his mouth stretching wider and wider as he continued to deepthroat, and the nerves inside him being struck with every thrust  causing him to see stars.</p><p>And yet he knew something was off, but he couldn't quite place it.</p><p>"This is incredible." The man in his mouth groaned as he bucked particularly hard, causing Noct to choke.</p><p>"This is fuckin' sweet, it's like we're actually gangbanging Prince Noctis!"</p><p>"Bloody oath! you'd think we were fucking the real thing they look that similar. Guess that's what you get when your whole gimmick is playing Insomnia's fuckdoll Prince."</p><p>"Imagine plowing into that tight virgin ass, I bet he's a real screamer and a total cockslut."</p><p>As if on cue from a hard thrust, and the right pump of his cock, Noct let out a pleasures cry, the loudest he'd been for the night.</p><p>"Oh, you like that? Things are about to get better." The one behind him whistled, followed by the sound of shuffling. </p><p>Noct cracked open his eyes to realize that the large hairy man from before was standing between his legs. His mind was still foggy as he did a head count; one in his ass, one in his mouth, one in each hand, and one on each foot. He was currently being pleasured by six, when there were seven when he came in</p><p>Another strike to his prostate broke his train of thought as he saw stars.</p><p>He felt a hand on his inner thigh as the man came closer between his legs. At that moment the man inside him ceased his movements.</p><p>"Tell me kid, you ever taken two at once before?"</p><p>The cogs in his hazy mind were slow to turn. two at once? He's already taking 6 as we speak.</p><p>It wasn't until the portly man lined himself up at his already stuffed hole when it finally clicked.</p><p>"MMMFFF!" He cried out in a panic, only to have his screams muffled as a second cock forced its way inside to join the first.</p><p>Blue eyes widened and teared up from the burning stretch tearing pain through his body with a scream. The man in his right hand also screamed from his fist gripping too hard on his dick and forcing him to release his load all over Noct's arm and chest.</p><p>Bleakstrom made no effort to move or say anything as he watched it all unfold as his pet was double penetrated anally.</p><p>It was too much, even when the thrusts began again in vigor it only brought pain, much worse than when he fucked dry only days ago.</p><p>It wasn't long before the two at his feet and the man in his mouth released, caking his feet, and filling his mouth, much of it being coughed up and smearing along his face with his tears, unable to swallow.</p><p>"So good… if only it was possible for you to carry, I would breed you every damn day." The man on top of him gritted out as he trusted hard and fast.</p><p>"Oh? Not a bad idea, medical science has come a long way so maybe." Bleakstrom commented, a glint in his eye evident that the idea definitely appealed to him.</p><p>Noct sobbed in horror at the thought.</p><p>The cock in his left hand sprayed it's load into him, and Noct followed shortly after, his body, covered in layers of cum, went limp between the two men, eyes rolling into the back of his head as moans and groans unknowingly escaped his lips until the thrusting finally ceased and his insides felt even fuller and warm.</p><p>A guttural groan escaped him as both men finally pulled out, allowing Noct to collapse on the bed. cum quickly leaked out, which the portly man tried to scoop back up and plug back in with his chubby fingers, earning another groan.</p><p>The man from behind ruffled his hair, much like one would do for a child. "How was that kiddo, you had fun?"</p><p>All that Noct could muster was a tired blink and gurgling.</p><p>Bleakstrom huffed in amusement and looked down at his watch. "You've still got another 50 minutes left, gents."</p><p>The man continued to ruffle Noct's hair, with a glint, giving the others a quick glance before looking back at the teen.</p><p>"Some of the boys look ready for another round, how about it Prince, think you could take three at once this time?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think at this point it's painfully clear this fic is the first time I've actually written smut and it shows</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An early holiday gift to you all!</p><p>I hope everyone will have a lovely and safe festive season, if not I at least hope the filth will suffice for a pleasant distraction even if only for a little while.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A puff of smoke exhaled from Bleakstrom's lips, cigarette hanging loosely as he watched the body laying prone before him on the bed, recently abandoned by the other patrons just seconds ago. Dislodging the camera from its tripod, the older man stalked over to the bed; the flash of the camera making Noctis flinch before slowly and tiredly covering his eyes with his arms and closing his legs, bottom lip quivering.</p><p>"Please… Stop."</p><p>Releasing another puff or smoke, Bleakstrom took the opportunity to take another photo of Noct in his vulnerable position.</p><p>"If only you could appreciate how good you look right now, you're at your best covered in so much semen."</p><p>With a lack of response the teacher sighed, sitting next to the Prince who allowed the older man to grab and spread his legs with no resistance. Dull gray eyes inspected the gaping hole that was still leaking white bodily fluids, and wasn't phased by the red and pink discoloration.</p><p>"Looks like anal fissures. Guess we'll have to cross anal off for a few weeks which'll cut down on clients for a bit… probably for the best, you're quite popular so it'll make bookings more manageable."</p><p>Still no response.</p><p>With a sigh, Bleakstrom inhaled one last time, a plume of smoke rising to the air as he exhaled. He snuffed out the cigarette with the sole of his shoe.</p><p>Now was time for his favourite end of the night tradition.</p><p>"C'mon, nursing for Daddy's milk will make you feel better." He purred, patting his clothed thigh. </p><p>Silently Noct moved his arms away, his face not even trying to hide his disgust as he pushed himself up, body aching from pain and exhaustion as he crawled towards Bleakstrom.</p><p>His movements were sluggish and clumsy as he unbuttoned his teacher's pants. Pulling out the semi-hard erection out of confinement, Noct immediately opted to pumping the dick in his hand, feeling it harden in his grip.</p><p>Before Bleakstrom could voice his criticism, the Prince wrapped his lips around his length, the older letting out a pleased groan, his shoulders relaxing at the wet warmth swallowing him.</p><p>Eyes closed, Noct let out moans of his own, sucking loudly as he pulled his head back, dragging his tongue along the underside of the cock up to the tip, before sheathing it back down his throat.</p><p>He could feel the camera on him. The sick bastard couldn't go a session without taking photos or videos of their activities, or with clients. The fact there was a library of every exchange, every rape, every moment of pure humiliation; evidence of them picking his sanity apart made his skin crawl and a part of himself die.</p><p>And yet here he was, continuing to play into the fantasies of a twisted and corrupt man. Entrapped in an ultimatum of keeping quiet out of self preservation and let his teacher do whatever he wants, or expose the monster for what he really is but have everything he had been keeping silent for 7 years be exposed to the world.</p><p>The latter was a thought he couldn't bring himself to think about. How could a man, the Crown Prince of all people, allow himself to be involved in a child sex trafficking ring? </p><p>He should have known better.</p><p>But he was only 11 when it started. He had always known something wasn't right yet it wasn't until he was 13 that he realized the severity of the situation during sex ed. By then Bleakstrom had more than enough material to blackmail a scared and vulnerable child.</p><p>And so he kept his mouth shut and spread his legs.</p><p>a loud groan came from the teacher after a particularly hard suck, causing the man to thrust hard and deep down Noct's throat, causing him to choke.</p><p>That was more than enough incentive to continue to thrust further, wanting to hear more of that glorious sound of choking.</p><p>"You know, that one fella had given me a very interesting idea." Bleakstrom mused loudly, making sure Noct could hear him over the wet sounds of sucking the teachers cock. "The science is there now, we could definitely make a mint if we can get a womb implanted in you and have clients pay however much we want to breed you."</p><p>Noct made a strangled noise as he released the man's cock with a pop; strings of saliva still connecting<br/>
the organ to his lips.</p><p>"We can't." The Prince panicked, his voice heavy and raspy.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"We Can't- it's just-..." his brain was scrambling for an excuse. The mere thought of forced pregnancy and having his body altered against his consent to fit the desires of these sick, twisted perverts who only aim to use and abuse him made his stomach ill.</p><p>Bleakstrom waited patiently when the Prince finally found the words with a gulp, his hand unconsciously resting on his stomach at the thought.</p><p>"The recovery time would take too long and be impossible to hide, not to mention the suspicion that would arise that I'm pregnant with a total stranger's baby. It's too much of a risk factor for us both and it'll be tracked back to you and whoever's baby you'd have me carry.</p><p>The teacher hummed as he thought about it, a frown on his face as he tangled his fingers into Noct's dark hair. He sighed dejectedly. "You know what? when you're right, you're right. A shame though, the idea of you all big and carrying my child does things for me."</p><p>Bleakstrom's dick twitch, affirming the statement. Noct kept his face blank as much as he wanted to show his disgust as the hand in his hair pushed him back down to finish the job. He was tired, the sooner he got Bleakstrom off, the sooner he could clean up and go home.</p><p>Balls slapping against his chin, Bleakstrom moved Noct's head in a steady rhythm as he groaned in content. Soon enough the pace hastened, forcing Noct to take it deeper and deeper, tears prickling his eyes from the rough treatment and force; a shudder crawled along his spine as he felt the heat from his teacher's load flow down his throat.</p><p>Large hands still tangled in dark hair, Noct was pulled back purposely slow, allowing his tongue to drag along the cock one final time before he was finally free.</p><p>"Tasty?" Bleakstrom's tone light and playful.</p><p>Adams apple bobbed as Noct swallowed, trying to get the remaining taste in his throat down. The fingers in his hair digging into his scalp, massaging his head affectionately.</p><p>"Yes...Daddy's milk is the best." He rasped.</p><p>Hand finally released from his hair and sitting the camera down, he tucked himself back in his pants. "Go clean yourself up, I'll give you a lift home when you're done."</p><p>Noct didn't think he could stand up, let alone make it to the bathroom to shower after tonight. He was at his limit, physically, mentally, or emotionally.</p><p>He didn't even try to hide the whimper that escaped him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>His body was being shaken by a firm grip on his shoulder, dragging him out of a dreamless sleep. With his consciousness forced awake he was suddenly aware of his alarm screeching at him aggressively, as well as the familiar sound of Ignis' voice.</p><p>"Time to get up Noct, you'll be late for school at this rate." Ignis' tone was clipped.</p><p>With all the energy he could muster, the Prince curled himself deeper into his sheets; an uncharacteristic whimper escaped him as the beeping of the alarm rattled in his sore head</p><p>"Noct?"</p><p>Cracking open his eyes, Noct looked up at Ignis; he could imagine how pathetic he must have looked when there was concern etched onto the older man's face.</p><p>"Don' feel good…" He rasped out. The simple act of talking stressed his throat; his voice was a croaky mess with just 3 slurred words.</p><p>He was absolutely wrecked.</p><p>Eyebrows knitted as he looked at his charge, Ignis gently placed a hand against the prince's forehead. It surprised him when the teen leaned his head into the touch with a moan, but made no comment.</p><p>"Hmm… you don't have a temperature but you don't sound or look well." He murmured to himself.</p><p>There was a moment of pause between the two, the silence broken by Noct who exhaled tiredly. His body screamed in agony as he forced himself up, Ignis stepping out of the way when Noct stood, only to collapse with a strangled grunt after a single step.</p><p>The retainer was quick to swoop and catch the Prince.</p><p>"Your Highness!" Concern evident in his voice as he helped Noct sit back down. </p><p>"I'm okay." Noct gritted out, clearly not okay.</p><p>Sharp eyes examined the teen, a frown etched on his face. "Get back to bed and I'll make you some tea and something to eat. I'll inform the school you're unwell and won't be coming in today."</p><p>Noct opened his mouth, ready to argue, but closed it knowing that it wouldn't work on Ignis after seeing him in his current condition.</p><p>"Tea'd be good. Not hungry though." Noct murmured quietly, his voice sounded foreign but it didn't ache his throat.</p><p>"Of course. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."</p><p>Noct nodded tiredly as he pulled back the covers to lay back down, curling back into the warmth with a content sigh.</p><p>The corner of Ignis' mouth quirked  upwards before exiting the room and into the kitchen; flicking the kettle on and grabbing out a cup and tea bag while the water boiled. He was also quick to wrap up the breakfast he had prepared for the and placed it in the fridge, hoping the Prince would be more eager to eat later on.</p><p>Once the kettle had boiled, he wasted no time in preparing the tea, allowing it to steep for optimal flavour before returning to Noct, who was sound asleep as he snored lightly. Not wishing to disturb, the retainer quietly left the cup at the bedside table, leaving once again.</p><p>Reaching for his phone Ignis was prepared to call the school until the chime of the doorbell rang. Unsurprising when he brought up the camera, it was Prompto waiting outside the building.</p><p>"Prompto." Ignis greeted through the doorbell communicator.</p><p>"Hey Iggy! Is Noct almost ready?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not, he's a bit under the weather at the moment."</p><p>The blond youth pulled a face before a sarcastic "Isn't he always under the weather on Fridays?"</p><p>Ignis couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose you're correct, but he won't be making it to class today I'm afraid."</p><p>"Damn, well tell him I hope he gets better soon…" Prompto paused, as if stewing over something in his head before making a decision. "Hey, mind buzzing me up, I need to talk to you, and it's not really something I'm comfortable talking about though a doorbell where anyone can overhear."</p><p>Quirking an eyebrow, Ignis glanced at his watch for the time. Prompto was a bit earlier than normal, it wouldn't hurt to let him in; especially when it seemed important enough that Prompto was worried of eavesdroppers overhearing the conversation. With a push of a button, followed by a buzzing, Prompto was at the door in minutes.</p><p>Blue eyes darted over the place, as if searching for something. "Is Noct in his room?"</p><p>"Resting peacefully."</p><p>Prompto sighed in relief. "Good. I don't want him overhearing this."</p><p>"I'm guessing this is about him then?" Ignis questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, something's been bugging me and it's been driving me nuts not being able to talk to anyone. I figured you might be the only person I could trust."</p><p>"Your secrets will be safe with me." Ignis assured. "What's on your mind?"</p><p>The younger hesitated, showing nervous ticks as he played scenarios in his head. Finally he bit the bullet.</p><p>"Do you know how active Noct's sex life is?"</p><p>Green eyes widened in horror. "I beg your pardon??"</p><p>The retainers reaction caused Prompto to panic. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I could have worded that better!"</p><p>"I'm not sure how you could." Ignis fixed his glasses as he tried to gain some composure. "Look Prompto, if you have designs for his Highness I wont judge, but whether I know about that or not is not up for me to disclose."</p><p>"Oh my gods, no!" Prompto's face turned a bright pink at the accusation. "I only ask because I think there's some shady shit going on!"</p><p>That definitely piqued Ignis' interest. "How so?"</p><p>Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly to calm himself down, Prompto shoved his hand into his pant pocket. "Did Noct seem off to you on Monday?"</p><p>Ignis was quiet as he thought back to earlier in the week. Most people weren't fans of Monday's as it was; the start of the school and work week after the weekend for most folk, Noct not being an exception to that.</p><p>Still Noct did seem more withdrawn and much more moody than normal. </p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"He was pretty normal that morning but after he helped one of the teacher's set up the gym, it was like a switch. He was more grumpy and snappy than normal and seemed out of it."</p><p>"I'm not quite sure I understand where you're going with this." Ignis frowned. From his perspective, it just sounded like the Prince butted heads with a teacher rather than anything urgently serious.</p><p>The younger blond finally fished out his phone, quickly skimming through to find what he was after.</p><p>"Look, if it was any other teacher I wouldn't be so bothered with this, but I'm getting serious red flags because it was Bleakstrom. Call me crazy because I've gone full red string on the walls, tin foil hat conspiracy theory here-"</p><p>Ignis sighed. "Oh no."</p><p>"No, seriously, I need you to take a look at this!"</p><p>The teen thrusted his phone into Ignis' face, playing the video from last week's party.</p><p>Blue eyes watched intently as the older man's face held a sour look, most likely  remembering the messy aftermath of that party. Soon enough that bitter expression warped into confusion, then shock, before becoming something more darker and unreadable.</p><p>Prompto was starting to question if sharing this was a wise decision as anxiety started to kick in.</p><p>"I dont-.... Where are you going with this Prompto?" Ignis' asked firmly.</p><p>The teen swallows nervously. "I know for a fact that Noct doesn't have much of a social life outside me and royal duties, unless he sneaks out late to cut loose or things are a lot crazier in the citadel than I thought. To do all those things just doesn't add up."</p><p>"And you think Mr. Bleakstrom is involved in why Noct was admitting to these actions?" Fine brows knitted together as Ignis brought his hand up to his chin.</p><p>Prompto nodded.</p><p>"That's quite the accusation you're making."</p><p>"I-I know and it probably doesn't help that the guy always gave me the creeps even in primary school, but it adds up, at least in my head it does. Noct always spends his Thursday afternoons and evenings getting tutored at Bleaky's place, only to be dead on Fridays. Noct goes to help Bleaky set up the gym since he was filling in for the PE teacher, only for him to act totally different when he's done."</p><p>Ignis hummed, heavy in thought. "I see. Has Noctis said or hinted anything to you?"</p><p>Prompto shook his head.</p><p>Green eyes bored into blue, causing the younger to lose the composure he had; body language dripping with fear and uncertainty under his gaze, clearly doubting his decision to bring this discussion up.</p><p>Ignis has met with Mr. Bleakstrom many times to discuss Noct's grades and tutoring arrangements. He was no fool to assume people didn't have ill gains to be around the Prince. The fact that he followed Noct from primary to high school is a red flag in itself, or possibly merely a coincidence; but the tutoring got effective results and the teacher seemed pleasant enough to not set off any alarms in the retainer's mind.</p><p>In saying that, of course Ignis recognized Prompto only ever had Noct's wellbeing and best interest at heart, and was mature enough to not throw such claims around so casually.</p><p>But surely Noct would have mentioned something if there was any funny business, especially of this nature, wouldn't he?</p><p>Then again there was that video he just saw, and Prompto's theory wasn't sounding so ludicrous with that kind of backing.</p><p>With a sigh, Ignis patted Prompto on the shoulder. "Thank you for telling me this. I'll look into this personally, and if anything comes up, I want you to tell me immediately."</p><p>Shoulders relaxing from the reassurance, Prompto nodded.</p><p>Briefly after that Prompto left for school, leaving Ignis to stew over what had just been discussed. Quietly, the retainer popped his head back into Noct's room; still sleeping soundly, bundled up in his sheets and a light trail of drool trailing from his mouth and onto his pillow.</p><p>A hollow feeling was felt in the pit of his stomach at the sight. To see such a peaceful scene in front of him and the possibility of something sinister lurking unknowingly in the shadows being so fresh in his mind, it was almost maddening.</p><p>If what Prompto had laid out had any merit, he had to find out.</p><p>The doorbell rang, bringing him out of his thoughts, returning to the bell screen he quirked an eyebrow to see Prompto again, a bright smile on his face.</p><p>"Hey Iggy." His tone sickeningly sweet.</p><p>Ignis went straight to the point. "You missed the bus."</p><p>Prompto kept smiling nervously, pausing momentarily. "....Yep."</p><p>Ignis snorted, his mouth twitched into an amused smile. "Wait there, I'll bring the car around."</p><p>If anything were to be taken out of this confronting morning to reassure Ignis, it's that Noct had a good eye for reliable friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cheers to the folks who leave me lovely reviews, y'all the mvp's who enable me to be be the putrid, filthy little fuck goblin that I am 😘</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never written anything remotely close to something of this nature, but this is basically the scrawlings of a madman who became unfiltered when staying up at 4am</p><p>Ch 2 is currently in the works, hopefully it won't be too long of a wait</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>